The present invention relates to a mounting frame for attachment to a tool such as a clamshell, bucket, grapple, or power unit support for an auger, hydraulic hammer, or compactor, that will permit quick attachment to a bracket on an arm or boom, such as a backhoe or excavator arm, and which uses threaded fasteners for latching the frame in place.
With the advance of reliable, positive locking quick attachment brackets, it has become desirable to use a quick attachment arrangement for interchanging buckets, power earth augers, compactors, clam shells, grapples, breakers and other implements as well.
Efforts have been made to provide couplings that can automatically connect tools to an articulated arm of an excavator, backhoe or the like and while many include automatic latches for holding the parts assembled, a simple, low cost manual securement, after mounting the frame on the bracket, can be used.
A readily usable frame that will easily adapt for use on a wide variety of attachments is desired.